


Werewolves and $500 Heels || Kol M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 2. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”





	Werewolves and $500 Heels || Kol M.

“Why are we going through tunnels?” I asked Kol, trying not to step in sewer water. This was not what I imagined when my boyfriend told me we were going out.

“Because we’re going to terrorize some wolves.” He stated.

“Well there isn’t much to terrorize, seeing as they live in a sewer, they already torture themselves.” I said, disgusted by my surroundings. “What are we going to do anyways? And what’s the point of this?”

“They have something of mine.”

“And that is?” I questioned.

“A dark object I created and they plan on using it.” Kol said, clearly pissed.

“What does it do?”

“You can control the mind with it, all you need is a witch.”

“Wait, why did you create that if you can already control anyone you’d like with compulsion?” I asked, instantly confused.

“Because, I still wouldn’t be able to compel anyone with vervain in their system. With this, nothing can protect you from its control.” He admitted, chills went down my spine, I knew Kol had created quite a few dark objects, but this dark?

“Do you know what the wolves are planning to use it on?” I asked, the possibilities running rampant in my mind.

“No idea, but it can’t be good.” We finally came up to what looked like a pallet, blood spatter here and there.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” I said, getting a bad feeling about this as we went deeper into the tunnel, signs of wild wolves getting more clear the further we got.

“Don’t worry princess, I won’t let the big, bad doggies get to you.” He said, teasing me. “And if you were to die, at least I’d still get to see your beautiful face.”

“Flattery won’t get you far, Kol.” I said as I avoided stepping on a dead rat. “I don’t mean any offense in this, but how can people live like this. I mean, I get it if you’re on the streets, but I’d still try to make my surroundings as pleasant as possible.”

“You’re just upset about your heels.” He said as if any of this didn’t bother him, and if it did he wasn’t showing it.

“Five hundred dollar heels, fuck yeah I’m upset.”

“Then why are you wearing them if you knew we were going out.” He stopped, disbelief on his face.

“Oh I don’t know, because I thought when you asked if I wanted to go out, you met a dinner or a party, not going after dogs in sewers, and lets not forget the object you created, can control anyone’s mind.” Before I could continue with my rant, a low growl ripped through the tunnels.

“Y/N!” Kol yelled, I turned around, and a werewolf was speeding at me, but Kol was quicker at reaching me. He pulled me behind him, grabbing the wolf by his snot, and elbowing him in the head. I looked around for a possible weapon as Kol fought with the wolf. I found a broken, wooden chair turned on its side, I run over to it, and kick a leg off.

I grabbed the broken leg, and sped over to the two, I jumped on top of the wolf, and shoved the leg in the side of it’s neck, knowing no bone or cartilage would get in the way there. The wolf lets out a howl, letting the others know something was wrong, as he falls.

Kol held out his hand, I took it. “Are you okay princess?” He asked as I fall into him.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah. Ready to kill some more werewolves, love?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. And if I’m not dead by the end of this, you own me new heels, and a date.” I said, sadden that we didn’t go out for dinner or did couple like things, but mainly sad about my poor heels.

“Oh, don’t worry love, I’ll take you on the greatest date you’ve ever been too, and get you even better heels.” I kissed him on the cheek.

“Why thank you, now just don’t let me die.”

“Wouldn’t even think about it.” He smiled. “Now let’s go, before we’re controlled by a bunch of wolves.”


End file.
